


East of the Sun and West of the Moon

by Beltenebra



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band), xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you go out looking for a job and one finds you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East of the Sun and West of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for an AU fic challenge. My promt was: A-kun's looking for a job and manages to find one in a small store that sells anything - literally. The owner of the shop is as weird as the concept of his shop, and so are most of the customers. I'm a huge fan of the series xxxHolic so my story was heavily influenced by that. I thought Nino fit the roll of the eccentric (and infuriating) owner well and I just like to torture Ryo. I hope you enjoy!

The shrine grounds were eerily quiet in the evening chill. It was tucked away in a corner of a city neighborhood, only steps away from a busy main street but as soon as Ryo had crossed the threshold of the main gate the sounds of the city all but disappeared – suddenly reduced to a distant hum. The offices and counters for purchasing charms and fortunes were closed for the night but you could still go to pray. In the gloom he could make out the steps leading up to the main building, the offering box was at the top right in front of – yes – the alcove holding a small carved stone box. 

Nino had assured him it would be an easy errand. 'Just drop the rock in the box. Couldn't be simpler. Even you couldn't screw it up, Nishki!' Smug little jerk. 

The stone in his pocket was small and unassuming, a uniform grey color and plain save for the remnants of what must have been kanji – long ago smoothed down to illegibility with age. It didn't look like much but it felt like a much bigger stone, a surprising weight in his cupped palm. Nino hadn't told him why the stone was so important to the spirit inhabiting this little shrine or how it had come to be in Nino's possession in the first place. When Ryo had asked Nino had just given him his infuriating little grin. 'Returning it is the most important thing. Just the essentials.' 

Apparently the spirit's stone had somehow gone missing a few weeks ago and it had been wreaking minor havoc in the neighborhood since then. Multiple residents had complained of troubling noises, strange damage in and around their houses, and feelings of “general uneasiness”. A harried Shinto priest had come in one afternoon for a consultation and Nino had assured him that he could solve the problem. Which of course actually meant making Ryo do it. 

Ryo tapped gently on the earpiece snugged in his ear, making sure it was secure. Nino had assured him that if anything went wrong ('Not that anything will, of course.') he could call for help. The place was as quiet as a grave, nothing stirring but the wind in the trees but it was giving Ryo the creeps. He just wanted to get this done and get out. 

He climbed the steps and stared down the little stone box. It was definitely empty. His natural inclination was to stand as far back as he could and chuck it but that would probably be a little disrespectful. Instead he held the stone right over the box and dropped it in. It landed with a small click and Ryo began carefully backing down the steps. 

He got about halfway down when the stone rocketed out of the box straight at his head. He fumbled the catch a bit but managed to secure the stone, (and more importantly keep it from putting out his eye), he was a little distracted so it was understandable that he kind of missed the spirit materializing. That is until it chomped its little spectral jaws down on his hand. 

“Ow! Fucking, ow!” 

It let go right away and he had approximately half a second to assess the damage, looks like the little fucker might have drawn blood, before it dive bombed his head and he was forced to make a strategic retreat, (i.e. run away). From his hiding place behind a stand of maples he could see a pale shape whizzing around in the dark. He frantically tapped the earpiece willing Nino to answer. “Nino, NINO! Pick up, dammit.” He kept his voice to a low hiss, he didn’t want to attract the thing’s attention. It'll be easy he said. Just go to the park and put the thing in the box he said. Of course he didn't mention that the box had teeth. And wings. And PMS. 

The spirit looked like something straight out a Harajuku boutique - it was a ghostly pale rabbit thing complete with glowing red eyes and distinctly unrabbity black wings. It had stopped flying around in loopy circles and seemed to be hovering, maybe looking for something? He hunkered down into the foliage a little more. Of course this is the exact moment his earpiece chose to squawk loudly to life. 

“Yo! What do you need?” Ryo couldn’t quite contain his pained yelp at the volume. A little white head whipped around, pale ears quivering. Crap. He broke cover and sprinted for the main gate. 

“This is the exact opposite of easy, Nino. There is a goth loli familiar trying to gnaw my face off.” 

His helpful employer just chuckled. “How did you return the stone?” 

“How? What do you mean how? I put the stone in the box.” He resisted the urge to grit his teeth. “Just like you said.” The spirit had whipped around to head him off and he changed direction. He must look ridiculous. Don’t mind me, officer. I always do laps around shrines after dark while talking to myself. 

“You mean you didn’t apologize?” Nino had the gumption to sound surprised. 

He didn’t have the time (or breath) for a long-suffering sigh but he thought one. “At what point in your _very brief_ explanation did you tell me to apologize?! 

“I thought it was obvious,” Nino sniffed. “Wronged spirit, ghostly wrath, apologizing is usually a good idea. I kind of expected you to use that squishy thinky stuff between your ears.” 

Ryo did manage a garbled exclamation of rage as he headed into his next lap. 

“Anyway, just try it again. And when you say sorry try to sound like you mean it! Now buzz off, I’m busy.” 

Knowing Nino he was probably playing some game. The man loved video games and was never far away from a console of one type or another. He loved puzzle games and RPGs but would just as happily play shooters, strategy games, and anything else. Some of the titles he played Ryo was pretty sure didn’t really exist. At least not as far as the internet was concerned and the internet knew everything, right? 

Ok, placating the angry spirit take two. This time, with feeling. Or something. He stopped running and squared his shoulders. The spirit stopped right in front of his face - hovering and giving him what seemed to be a quizzical look. ‘Why did the silly human stop running?’ It cocked its head to the side, dark wings fluttering a little. It was almost cute. 

He walked slowly but steadily forward, with the spirit flying in little circles around his head but thankfully refraining from clawing, biting, or otherwise mauling him. Once again he approached the box but this time when he got about an arm’s length away, he kneeled down. The spirit perched on the edge of the box, watching him closely. 

Ryo bowed his head and murmured a brief general prayer for balance. He took the stone out again but this time placed it carefully in the box, still warily watching the spirit. “I don’t know what happened to start all of this, but I hope this helps. This stone belongs here with you. I’m sorry.” 

He sat back on his haunches waiting to see if he would be attacked again. But the spirit made a kind of small happy sounding chirp. It fluttered up into his face again but it was quickly fading from view. Before he could even get an arm up to protect his face it zipped forward to give him a kind of gentle headbutt before it disappeared completely. The night sounds rushed back into the vacuum of quiet, the lights nearby seemed to brighten up a few notches. He guessed things were back to normal. 

Well ok then. He might have been smiling just a bit. “You’re welcome.” Just another typical day at work.

~~~

He should have known better than to ask Yoko for help. Yoko was the kind of guy whose advice usually ended with something like 'but we're all going to die sad and alone. So it probably doesn't matter what you do'. Fatalistic. That was him to a tee. Of course Ryo knew this but he asked anyway. He really needed work.

Ryo wasn't exactly a struggling musician. His group was doing pretty well for themselves. They had a small but loyal fanbase, they played regularly – at least twice a month, they had a few albums released on their indie rock label. They just hadn't quite taken off yet – not in a big break, major label, national tour kind of way. Most of them worked part time jobs to pick up the monetary slack but Ryo was having a hard time finding a place for more than a few months at a time. He knew his schedule was difficult. It was erratic for one thing, one month he might have plenty available days, the next month only a few and he was rarely able to work weekends. 

He must have seemed pathetically grateful when Yoko mentioned he might know a place. His friend had held up a hand to ward off Ryo's gratitude with a wry chuckle. “Thank me after you see what the place is like.” 

The most information he could get out of Yoko was that is was some kind of shop and the owner was kind of unusual. When he had asked what the shop sold Yoko would only tell him 'it's hard to describe'. Ryo finally found the place - in the maze of streets near Shimokitazawa station, tucked between a live house and a ramen shop – there was no proper name that he could see, just a small sign proclaiming: goods sold and services rendered. 

The windows were dim and a bit dusty, with the afternoon light streaming between the buildings and reflecting off the glass it was impossible to get a good look in from the street. There was nothing for it, he'd just have to go in. 

A chiming bell sounded when he pushed open the door and stepped over the threshold. It seemed to have come from an old TV behind a glass-fronted counter where a young man was playing a video game. It wasn't anything Ryo recognized, he couldn't even tell what system it might be. The guy didn't turn away from the game, just gave a brief wave of one hand before resuming his digital assault. 

Ryo waited a few minutes before gently clearing his throat. “Um... hello? I'm a-” 

“I'm almost done with this level, feel free to look around.” The man's answer was firm and dismissive. Ryo guessed he would take a look around. 

The shop was crowded with... well, things. It seemed to be a jumble of old, traditional looking things and electronics. Elaborate framed mirrors leaning up against a dusty stack of technical manuals, a rusting temple bell resting atop what seemed to be a Sega Dreamcast, a turntable with no needle, a whole brick of very old weekly Shounen Jump comics, it looked like a bunch of junk to Ryo but what did he know. 

He was peering intently into a smoked glass case at what appeared to be a collection of small glass animals when a light touch on his shoulder made him jump. 

“Hi.” 

Ryo was nose to nose with the guy when he spun around. The must have looked alarmed because the guy immediately stepped back a few paces and dipped his head just a bit. “I'm Nino.” 

“Just Nino? Are you in charge?” Ryo cursed his penchant for blurting out the first thing that came to mind. 

The guy smirked at him. “Of course it's not just Nino. But you're not here to talk about me, are you? You were saying earlier – you're a friend of someone?” 

Right. He had been trying to introduce himself before. “Uh, yeah. I'm a friend of Yoko's.” 

“Ah yes, one of my favorite customers. Such an interesting individual.” Nino's grin widened, Ryo hoped it was a good sign. 

Ryo decided to press on. “He said you might have a job. For someone. That is, you might need someone to work here?” Very smooth, that'll definitely secure you a position working with the general public. “My name is-”

Again Nino cut him off mid-sentence with a halt gesture. “Come on back here.” He spun abruptly and headed back behind the counter, not bothering to check whether Ryo was following him. 

He did though and took a few minutes to scrutinize his possible employer. Nino seemed to be about his age, maybe a few years older. He was around the same height as Ryo, which Ryo would very grudgingly admit was kind of short and he had pretty, even features. It was an interesting face, dark hair falling carelessly into deep brown eyes. Like someone in a fashion magazine. Unlike the magazines his choice of clothing was kind of odd. He was wearing slouchy jeans and a plain t-shirt but had paired them with traditional wooden geta sandals and a heavily embroidered brocade happi coat. The coat wouldn't have looked out of place with a formal kimono except, as he noticed with a jolt, the elaborate pattern included fire flowers, piranha plants, and mushrooms from Super Mario. What the-

“Have a seat.” 

Ryo took a seat in one of two chairs on either side of a small table covered with a black cloth. There were two small steaming cups of tea. Had Nino been expecting someone else? 

The other man met his eyes with another small smirk, “Have some tea. And give me your hand.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I'm going to read your palm of course. Now give it.” Nino held out his hand expectantly and Ryo placed his right hand in it. He was so out of his depth here. Yoko never mentioned any fortune telling crap. 

Nino bent his dark head over studiously and hmmmed thoughtfully under his breath. “Let's see... your name is Nishikido Ryo, your birthday is November 3rd, and you don't like fish. 

Ok, that was creepy. Ryo didn't bother to hide his astonishment. “You can see all of that from the lines on my hand?!” 

Nino snickered. “Nah, I lifted your wallet when you were distracted.” He deftly flipped Ryo's driver's license over in small, quick fingers. “The last one was just a good guess. Drink your tea, Nishki.” 

Great, he was asking to work for a crazy person who was also an accomplished pickpocket. He accepted his wallet back with a small frown and tried the tea. It was excellent. 

The moment he set his empty cup down on the table, Nino jumped to his feet. “Well, be seeing you!” 

That was _it_? He didn't even get a chance? Maybe Yoko was mistaken and Nino hadn't been looking for help after all. “I'm sorry to have wasted your time.” 

Nino raised an eyebrow. “It's fine. You're hired.” 

“What? I mean, I am? What about the details? Available schedule, salary... hours?” 

“Details are inconsequential, Nishki. You're free tomorrow afternoon, right?” 

He was, actually. “Um, yes?” 

Nino had prompted him to stand by tugging his sleeve and was now more or less strong arming him towards the door. “Then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Later!” 

The glass door was firmly closed in his face and Ryo was left speechless with a hundred questions, zero answers, and apparently, a job.

~~~

He definitely couldn’t say his job was boring. In the few months since he started working at Nino’s shop, (‘Does this place even have a name?!’ ‘Don’t be dumb why would it need a name? Customers can find us just fine.), Ryo had helped exorcise ghosts, tracked down magical artifacts, and broken a few low level curses, besides the occasional sale of regular shop merchandise. He couldn’t believe someone actually wanted to buy that old Dreamcast but to each their own.

This afternoon Nino has tasked him with ‘instilling some order in all of this crap’ and turned him loose in a room which appeared to be stacked floor to ceiling with various board games. Directly to his left was a pile of Uno cards balanced haphazardly on a ancient looking go board. His general plan was to start sorting things by decrepitude. He just hoped none of this stuff was haunted, the last thing he needed was some shogi-obsessed ghost following him around. 

Ryo had just uncovered a giant box of random unsorted game pieces when Nino’s reedy voice pierced the late afternoon quiet. 

“Oi, Nishki!” 

He stuck his head out into the hallway to answer. “Yes?”

“How many times have I told you to address me as ‘All Powerful Master of Time and Space?’” Nino peered back through the curtain that separated the shop from the corridor with an irritated frown. 

Many. Ryo remained undaunted. “Yes, Nino?” 

His boss rolled his eyes. “This gentleman here needs a blessing.” Nino half turned for a moment to consider the customer. “A standard size three ought to do it. Go check the Incubation Room, will you?” 

“The what?”

In his time at the shop he’d gotten used to the idea that things were never quite what they seemed. He’d almost become comfortable with the concept of ‘the back’ being a mysterious labyrinth of unchartable rooms truly navigable only by Nino. 

“Third door on the left, just past the shisa,” Nino called back. 

Sure enough, three doors down flanked by terracotta lion dog guardian statues, there was a small sign reading: Incubation Room. 

Ryo definitely hadn’t gotten used to whatever this place was. 

It was a small room, (or very large closet), lined with shelves holding pearlescent eggs of various sizes. It was very warm and lit entirely by the eggs which were glowing. Of course they were. There were a lot of them, some the size of regular chicken eggs and a few so big that Ryo thought he would have a hard time getting his arms all the way around them. The shells were translucent; beneath the swirls of pale colors he could make out what looked like rolled up paper. He leaned in to peer closely at the nearest one. The paper had writing on it but he couldn’t make out the kanji. Or even that it was kanji. The writing in some of the eggs was definitely darker and more defined than others. He guessed those one must be closer to being finished. 

He was scrutinizing the shelves trying to gauge what might be considered a size three when Nino popped up next to him. 

“Too slow,” he tsked good-naturedly. “Size three is about that big.” He pointed to a cluster of eggs about twice the size of a chicken egg. “The smallest ones are for normal, everyday stuff. Your good test grades and your safe journeys. New business openings and births require a little more heft. 

“What would that one be for,” Ryo asked, pointing to one of the biggest ones, tucked into a low corner flooding the room with soft, golden light. 

Nino smiled, one of the rare zen-like smiles that made him look eons old, despite his youthful features. “Ah, those are for the birth of nations - peace treaties, coronations, stuff of legend sort of thing. 

He leaned down, nearly pressing his nose up against the nearest egg. “Ha!” His voice was back to it’s normal slightly smug, slightly whiny tone. “This one looks like it might be a double! Extra lucky.” 

Ryo looked too and he could almost make out a double curl of paper but it was hard to tell. 

“Maaah, but you know what they say. Don’t count your blessings before they hatch.” 

“I… don’t think that’s what they say.” 

He caught Nino’s sly grin out of the corner of his eye. “Sure, Nishki. Anyway grab that one. It’s ready.” 

Ryo picked up the egg Nino was pointing at - it was heavier than he expected, like holding a baseball. 

“Now crack it open.”

“Eh? Really?” 

At Nino’s nod he tapped the it against the edge of a shelf - gingerly at first then harder when the surface remained unbroken. It cracked suddenly, coming apart in two jagged but perfect halves. It broke with a silvery chiming sound, releasing a small puff of pastel mist and a warm glowing feeling that spread through Ryo’s chest, leaving him smiling. 

“I love that part,” Nino confided. He plucked the paper from Ryo’s hands and headed back up front. “Let’s get our customer on his way.”

Ryo hung back a moment, still cupping the shell fragments. They were beautiful, like the thinnest blown glass. It felt wrong to throw them away so he wrapped them in his handkerchief and tucked it into his pocket. Hours later he could still feel the gentle warmth.

~~~

Ryo was in a good mood. Nino was out of the shop this afternoon doing gods know what. All he would say when Ryo asked was 'Important business. Definitely above your pay grade!'. Knowing Nino this probably meant acquiring more junk to clutter up the place. Of course for all Ryo knew he could be telling fortunes for the Imperial family or consulting for a major company. What Ryo cared about was actually getting some work done for a change.

He had just finished with the garbage (it might be a mysterious shop full of potentially magical artifacts but they still had to take the trash out) when he smelled it. Some heavenly aroma drifting in from the alley out back. He followed the scent around the corner to where the space dead-ended. 

Instead of the usual empty space strewn with empty cardboard boxes from the live house there was a wooden food cart. Considering the only way to get back here was a very narrow passageway between the shop and the live house that was a squeeze for even the skinniest people this was very impressive. There were a couple of worn wooden stools set out along the front and the purple curtains read: udon. 

Ryo's stomach chose that moment to growl audibly, as if on command. A warm, friendly voice called out, “You must be hungry. Have a seat.” 

The shopkeeper was bent low over a pot, back to Ryo when he sat down. He was wearing a indigo yukata patterned with bamboo. “Udon is ok, right?” 

“Are you kidding? It smells incredible.”

The man turned and fixed Ryo with a wide grin. Ryo tried to keep his eyes in his head as he got a good look at the him. He noticed the man's warm brown eyes and handsome face, his broad shoulders and tanned arms bared where the sleeves of his yukata were tied back, the pink lips curled up in a welcoming smile. Of course he noticed those things. He just noticed them somewhat after the ears. And the tails. 

His hair was chestnut brown shading into dark red at the tips, gently curling around his collar, bangs sweeping down into his eyes. And on the top of his head were unmistakeable russet and cream fox ears which twitched forward ever so slightly at Ryo's small gasp. 

“You're a-” 

The man laughed, “Well, we do make the best udon.” He set a wide clay bowl down and a glass of water before Ryo with a clink. “Dig in, it's on the house.” 

A good thing since Ryo didn't make a habit of carrying cash on garbage runs. If the guy even took payment in cash. Most of their customers seemed to carry out their transactions in a mysterious barter system of goods and favors. Ryo took the proffered chopsticks and started eating. He usually liked to save the fried tofu for last because it was his favorite but this was so good at first bite, he found he couldn't stop. It was easily the best udon he'd ever had. 

“You must be Nino's new employee. I've heard through the grapevine that you're very interesting for a human. I thought I should come see for myself.” 

Ryo's mouth was full so he settled on a vague questioning sound. 

The man chuckled. “Oh, you know... we like to gossip a bit, word gets around. The yuki-onna and ame warashi had favorable things to say about you.” 

Ryo snorted, he was still unconvinced that the ame warashi was capable of saying favorable things period. 

“They said you were gruff and complained a lot but in the end you were very helpful.” The man leaned in with a sparkle in his eye. “And the yuki-onna said you were a sweetheart.” 

“Thanks? I think.” 

“I'm Koyama, by the way. Nice to meet you, Ryo.” 

Ryo had long since given up questioning how strange creatures and spirits all seemed to know his name. It took too much energy to be constantly indignant however much his boss might warrant it. 

Luckily he had already slurped the last of his noodles so he only had a mouthful of water when Koyama spoke up again. 

“What they didn't tell me was how handsome you are.” 

He, completely handsomely he imagined, splatted said mouthful of water all over the counter while Koyama laughed. It wasn't a nasty laugh at his expense, more like a warm giggle that invited you to share the joke. 

“Cute too!” 

Ryo knew his face had to be beat red at this point but he attempted to carry on as normally as possible, manfully ignoring any unfounded claims of his cuteness. “Thank you for the udon. It's the best I've ever eaten.” 

“Of course it is,” Koyama replied cockily but he looked pleased. He set a lacquer box wrapped in a carrying cloth on the counter. “Here, this is for Nino. He should be back any minute.” 

Ryo took the box and stood up. “I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you, Ryo.” Koyama gave him a smile that was much more intimate than two strangers chatting over udon ought to warrant and Ryo bowed low in thanks, mostly in thanks for the meal but also to cover his blush. When he straightened up Koyama, the stools, and the whole cart had vanished.

~~~

The plain mostly white expanse of his ceiling was really boring. Ryo had been more or less confined to his bed for days now – convalescing from a job gone very bad. Some school girls had been messing with some really negative shit. They had managed to get an actual haunted Ouji board or something. The spirits there were bad news and Ryo had barely escaped. Not unscathed either. The large angry gashes across his chest were proof of that.

It would heal ok, Nino assured with minimal scarring, ('but it's ok, Nishiki, girls think scars are cool'), but for Ryo the damage was more insidious. He was so tired of this crap. Go here, fetch this, sweet talk this irritated spirit, placate this demon. Usually he got only the minimal amount of instruction and no help whatsoever from his employer unless things went really south and Nino had to step in and save his ass. 

No more though. Ryo was done. He would fine a nice, normal job with no talking animals or restless ghosts. No treasure hunts through labyrinthine storage rooms. Maybe he'd just work at a bar. Everyday drunk people sounded like a cakewalk compared to his current workload. 

His cell phone trilled merrily next to his head. He had no idea how Nino managed to get it to play a different video game theme song every time he called. Today it sounded like one of the Zeldas. He heaved a sigh and picked up. 

“No, Nino. I'm out. Totally done. Finished. I quit.” 

“Everyone's worried about you, Nishki.” Nino's voice was soft, he actually sounded concerned. 

“I sincerely doubt it.” 

Well... maybe Koyama. 

“Koyama's been asking after you daily.” Damn mind reader. “As a matter of fact I think you should open your front door.” 

Ryo hauled himself upright with a groan. The door swung open to reveal one of Koyama's wrapped boxes, the tantalizing smell of udon broth wafting out of it. 

Every fiber of his being screamed 'Yes! Udon!' Save a small defiant corner of his mind. “I don't care, Nino. Noodles are great but they won't make me come back to work.” 

Nino was definitely smiling on the other end. Jerk. “Ok, but you might want to check your bathroom. 

Ryo rolled his eyes but stuck his head in the bathroom anyway. The bathtub contained a small potted hydrangea, its petals a beautiful shock of vivid blue against the while tile. It was November, totally out of season. 

“Ame warashi wanted to send you a get well gift.” 

Ryo heaved a sigh. He supposed he could tough it out a little while longer. Just until something better came along. There was no logical explanation for how his employer could apparently sense his change of heart over the phone but Ryo was used to that. He could hear the delighted grin in Nino's voice. 

“So Nishki, I need you to go to this little shrine.”

The End 


End file.
